grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
TOM
TOM (Toonami Operations Module) is the second and current host of Toonami. He is a sardonic, wisecracking personality matrix downloaded to a robot shell. TOM was chosen by Moltar to be the captain of the Absolution; alongside its A.I. SARA. His responsibilities include maintaining the ship and broadcasting Toonami's signal to the world. TOM enjoys throwing one-liners and, like Moltar before him, gives sage advice to viewers about moral issues like chasing dreams and standing up for what's right. Appearance The original version of TOM was a small, pudgy robot known as a Beta-Droid with his feet, hands, and head connected to his body by thin black joints. TOM 1's body had a digitigrade construction, resulting in backward knees, although his un-proportional body caused him to have an overall slow walking speed, but a quick running speed. He was unable to equip jetpacks on his own, requiring (forceful) assistance from the Absolution to attach them to his back, which TOM complained about. TOM also had a scope mounted onto the left side of his helmet, although the purpose of this was never explicitly shown. TOM 2 was a taller, leaner model with larger hands and feet, and a sleeker head unit which now incorporated the head scope rather than mounting it externally. His knees were now human-modelled, allowing TOM to move around the Absolution more easily, and his new design allowed him to easily perform basic tasks his original body couldn't, such as equipping a jetpack without aid. Overall, TOM 2 looked to be a more battle-hardened version than he did in his original body. Unlike his previous incarnations, TOM 3 had a more muscular look. This was also the first TOM to have five fingers on each hand. His nuclear reactor was located in his upper chest, and the scope from his previous incarnations was discarded. The fourth incarnation of TOM is perhaps the most controversial according to longtime fans of the block. This incarnation has a much smaller body than his predecessor and has a frame with rusted metal and peeling body paint. No longer a visored robot, this is the first and only TOM to have facial features. TOM 5's design is considerably trimmed down compared to his previous incarnations, appearing less detailed. He lost the muscle definition from his third body, but retains overall human proportions. His Nuclear-Reactor returned to his left pectoral, and has thrusters built into his back like TOM 4. Biography Creation Arrival in GrimmFall universe Personality In all his incarnations TOM is a sardonic, wisecracking personality matrix downloaded to a robot shell. TOM enjoys throwing one-liners and gives sage advice to viewers about moral issues like chasing dreams and standing up for what's right. Frequently, he'll pass along video game reviews, interviews, movie teasers, and other various commentaries. He is also very brave, facing down adversaries like the Intruder and Orcelot Rex and is not afraid to risk his own life to save SARA when she is taken captive by Rex. Powers and Abilities While his skills vary on the status of his bodies TOM is capable of using guns and holding his own against enemies like The Intruder, Orcelot Rex and even the multi-dimensional criminal Control Freak. He knows all the operations of his ship, has mechanical skills and knows how make plans on the fly to outsmart his enemies. TOM is very strong willed even when the situations for him seem hopeless, making him a skilled opponent for anyone. When his mind was melded with SARA and Control Freak he fought Control Freak for what was mentally an eternity, fighting and dying in multiple forms before it was finally over. Aura Semblance Due to his artificial nature TOM has no soul and thus cannot use a Semblance but that does little to slow him down. Weapon Relationships Allies 'SARA -' 'Phil Ken Sebben -' 'Callie Briggs -' Neutral 'Moltar -' 'X the Eliminator -' 'Teen Titans -' Enemies 'The Intruder -' 'Ocerlet Rex -' 'Fallen -' 'Control Freak -' 'Swayzak -' Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Robots